Lies and Blood Ties
by Tempest Rose
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! more weirdness. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Lies and Blood Ties  
By: Silver Hurricane  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, but I DO own Elizabeth (a.k.a. Hurricane). Enjoy the   
story and don't sue me because you will get no money.  
  
  
  
  
School was out. Finally summer had come, and with it came a troubling family secret for a  
young mutant by the name of Kitty Pryde. 'That isn't even my last name. I guess now I change   
my registration to Kitty Smith. My so-called parents said that my mom and dad would find me by  
week's end, so I guess I just wait for them.' Thought the young woman while pondering at the   
dinner table. Little did she know her father sat at the same table, seeing the pain in her   
eyes and knowing instantly what was troubling her. His name, Logan. The most mysterious of   
all the X-Men, for good reasons. Logan wanted to hold her, to be able to comfort his daughter,   
calm her fears, and let her cry the tears she was holding back with all of her heart and soul. Logan anxiously awaited the arrival of his wife, Elizabeth. Only when she arrived would Kitty know her birth parents.  
  
"Vat is wrong, Kitty?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong Kurt, just a little family secret my parents e-mailed me about earlier.  
That's all."  
  
"Let me guess, you have a long lost brother or sister that your folks want you to meet?"  
  
"Wrong, Scott. My so-called parents just informed me that my real parents are alive and   
reuniting with me by the end of the week. I guess you were off by a long shot, weren't you?"  
  
Scott had been caught completely off guard, something that rarely, if ever happened.   
He sat motionless as Kitty excused herself and decided to go for a walk, only to be interrupted by a knock on the front door. ' I feel as though I know this woman, but this is the first time I've seen her' Kitty thought to herself when she opened the door.  
  
'Could this be her, my daughter? I haven't seen her since she was born, yet I know it is  
my baby girl.' The woman mused to herself.  
  
Logan came with the others to see their visitor, he found his wife upon reaching the   
door. "Elizabeth, is this my imagination or are you really here?"  
  
"I'm here alright, Logan. I am surprised to see you though. I thought you would be on   
your way to Wyoming right now."  
  
"I knew you were coming, so I saved myself the trip. Why go to a state with nothing to   
do for no reason?"  
  
"Maybe I should have thought about that before I started teaching there."  
  
"That might have been a good idea."  
  
"Oh well, my life in Wyoming is in the past. I have decided to come here, and if none   
of you object, become an X-Man myself."  
  
Plenty of welcomes resounded through the crowd of mainly young adults. Logan and   
Elizabeth asked Kitty if they could speak with her outside for a few moments, and when the   
trio returned to the mansion; everyone could see a difference in Logan and his daughter.   
After everything was explained to the others, Kitty decided to say her goodnights and leave   
the group with a parting shot aimed mainly at the three young men. "If you guys make me   
really mad, I'll sick my dad on you!"  
  
Logan's response was,"I'll do it too!" Leaving both Scott and Evan terrified, and Kurt   
undiscouraged. Not suprising, since nothing could stop the young man in his effort to gain   
the heart of young Shadowcat. Nightcrawler, as he was sometimes called, was excruciatingly   
persistent in this particular area. He would not and could not rest until he was sure her   
heart was for him alone. Evan, on the other hand, pursed Kitty's best friend, Rouge. He knew   
her touch to be dangerous, but it mattered not. He would find a way to be with her if it   
killed him in the process. He knew her heart was his if he could conquer her touch. After   
all, what better matches than Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, or Spyke and Rouge. Then came   
Shadowcat's parents, Wolverine and Hurricane. Or how about Cyclops and Psyche? (My cool   
mutant name for Jean Grey) Certainly, no one in the world could come up with more perfect   
couples.  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
more to come, if you have ideas, email me at   
silversuzuka890@aol.com  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
P.S. did you like my cool name for Jean? 


	2. Logan's Brother is a Senator?!

Chapter 2  
Logan's Brother is a senator?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!! The one in my head, that is. For a real disclaimer, see chapter 1. And don't forget that Artemis (a.k.a. Fallen Angel) and Elizabeth (a.k.a. Hurricane) are both MINE! Oh, so is Nathan (a.k.a. Mind Warp).   
  
  
  
Logan was glad that summer had come, because now Kitty would be able to meet her cousin and uncle. He knew his daughter had never been to Washington D.C. and was anxious to go. His niece, Artemis, was inviting her boyfriend, Pietro Maximoff. Luckily for him, his alliances had changed. He was really a good kid, good for Artemis that is. I guess that you could say Nathan was like a surrogate father to Pietro. And then there was the matter of pets. Logan knew that his niece would return to the institute with her boyfriend and extended family, the problem was if she would be able to bring her pet foxes with her. Yes, I did say foxes. The two female, orphaned foxes, now two years old, were named Cinnamon and Blaze. These two had to be the sweetest things in the world.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pietro's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't wait to go and see Artemis. Most people wouldn't think I have any musical talent, and they are very wrong. I've brought my guitar so that Artemis and I will be able to practice, since we will perform at her birthday party/ball. When I told Evan I had a senator's daughter as my girlfriend, he refused to believe it until Logan backed me up. He is really cool. Evan is so jealous that he has to stay here, so I called Artemis to see if he could come along. She said that all of us could come, so that's the plan. I am going shopping (the horror, THE HORROR!) with Elizabeth and Kitty for a birthday present. She told me to get her anything I want to, so I will get a bottle of her favorite perfume, jasmine.   
  
"Dude, since when do you sing and play the guitar?"  
  
"Since about two years ago, Evan. That's why my girlfriend and I have made two hit CDs already. But, you wouldn't know that because all you listen to is "The Festering Boils*". Ask Kitty, odds are she's heard of "X Factor~"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sorry that it is so short.  
*This band is referred to in the episode where Wolverine finds out about his past. Evan is hanging up a poster of said band on the ceiling.  
  
~This is the band that I made up. 


End file.
